To improve user acceptance and to spread notoriety of brand products, many manufacturers, especially electronic device manufacturers, usually add brand logos (LOGO) on their respective products.
The brand logos in current electronic devices are generally arranged at the bottom or top portions of the front panels of the electronic devices. Specifically, take a certain brand of television for example, referring to FIG. 1, which illustrates a front panel of a television. A brand logo of the television is positioned at a center of the bottom portion of the front panel of the television, and buttons such as menu buttons, volume buttons, channel buttons and screen switches and the like are positioned at the right of the bottom portion. The brand logos may be metal or plastic material, or may be silkscreen printing or backside lighting characters.
With an increasing user demand on the appearance of the design of electronic devices, the area for display screen on an electronic device has become increasingly larger at the front panel, and correspondingly the area for buttons at the front panel has become increasingly smaller.